What was Lost in The Black
by half-human
Summary: When an Alliance troops board Serenity, Mal is surprised to find out what the Alliance is truly after. POST SERENITY.


Title: What was Lost in The Black

Author: Half-Human

Disclaimer: I own, nothing, I'm a poor undergrad :P

Summary: When an Alliance ship boards Serenity, Mal is surprised to find out what the Alliance is truly after. POST SERENITY.

A/N: First FF fic so be nice! THANKS INKIE FOR the BETA-READ!

-8-8-8-

Zoe sat silently in Serenity's cockpit, toying with the figurines of her late husband. After the required leave Mal put her on, she found herself often returning to her husband's pseudo-sanctuary to serve as pilot or to simply think. Mal currently had no mission but was intent on acquiring a quick job upon picking up Inara from her latest pit stop. Mean while, the rest of the crew was off in their own world. Jayne was lifting weights and polishing his beloved weapons, Simon was busy analyzing his latest test results, Kaylee was re-calibrating pressure conduits, and River… well Zoe wasn't sure what the young woman was up to. River was probably roaming around, just roaming around. Inara, of course was off ship, and Mal hadn't left his bunk for the entire morning. It was moments like these that Zoe felt most tranquil and at ease, because there was no fighting, or arguing, or tension--just silence. She loved these moments because she found time for herself and she knew that at no other time was Serenity's name ever so apt.

Zoe let herself sit back and enjoyed the soft beeps and chirps emanating from the machines around her. They were comforting. She wasn't much for sitting around all day doing nothing, but when she sat at the helm, she liked to think that she wasn't just idle, but somehow connecting with the ship, and in turn embracing the various sensations she received from sitting there, sensations that were common to her late husband. Zoe wasn't one to sit on the sidelines, but having lost the love her life, she knew that every so often, she needed to stop-- Stop and think.

Placing one of Wash's old toy dinosaurs down, she settled herself in the chair and felt sleep creep upon her.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Zoe quickly jolted out of her short slumber. The elevated sounds coming from the consul in front of her displayed a hailing frequency of Alliance signature.

"Gorramnit," Zoe muttered, reaching for the intercom terminal, "Mal, we have visitors."

-8-8-8-8-

"They spotted us right away, as if they were looking for us," Zoe informed her captain. "They hailed us the moment our scans picked up their presence."

"Lets hear it," Mal said, rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and worn. Zoe didn't like to pry into the private matters of her old friend, but she knew his restlessness of the past days had to do with his argument with Inara. For a short while post the events of Miranda, the two seemed to have grown closer. Zoe thought they were even at a relationship level. Hell, all of the crewmembers knew Mal wasn't just sipping tea in Inara's quarters all those nights he stayed over, but something happened, and the two had a heated argument. When she flew off to do business Zoe couldn't help but feel frustrated. 'Blind fools,' she thought bitterly. 'Why can't they just fess up and admit they love each other?' She sighed. 'Unless that's exactly what happened...' Zoe pondered grimly as she watched her old friend punch the controls. 

"We have been hailing your ship for almost five minutes," a tall prim man with several badges said over the crackly intercom.

"Sorry, we were experiencing malfunctions."

"If we were forced to wait any longer, you'd be facing charges of obstruction of justice."

"Excuse me?" Mal asked.

"Prepare to be boarded-

"Excuse me sir, ain't no need to jump to conclusions. Exactly what justice are or were we perhaps obstructing?"

"I don't answer to you. Prepare to be boarded or face the consequences." The intercom cut off.

"Ruttin' Alliance!" Mal slammed his fist against the nearest wall. He took a deep breath. "Ok, you know the drill. Get Simon and River in the suits and on the hull. What's their ETA?"

"About half an hour."

"Good."

-8-8-8-

"So where is she?" The tall man, apparently Major Jackson asked, rifle in hand. Him and his goons had rummaged through the ship. As planned, they didn't find anything out of the ordinary; they found no traces River and Simon.

"Here?" Mal answered, innocently, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing to Zoe. They were standing in the cargo bay with Jayne and Kaylee.

"Don't you fool around with me, Reynolds. What's your crew compliment?"

"Five," he quickly answered.

"Five? Well where is the fifth person? Browncoats can't count now?"

"She-" The major suddenly swung the butt of his rifle into Mal's chest, sending him to the ground.

"'She' huh? Wasn't that hard you say...now where is she?"

"Whaa--

"Inara Serra, the companion reported to be on your ship, where is she?"

Mal felt his insides cringe as he realized that the Alliance ship wasn't after River or Simon, but after Inara, his Inara.

"Answer me!" The major shouted, sending his foot into Mal's gut. Coughing, feeling disoriented, and completely horrified at that the Alliance was after Inara, he tried to compose himself.

"She's…not here," he said, through ragged breaths.

"Where is she?" he asked sternly.

"She's off ship," Zoe cut in, worried for her captain. The major stepped toward Zoe.

"Zoe..." Mal gasped, grasping his stomach.

"Where. Is. She?" the major repeated.

"We don't know," Zoe answered promptly, "She had...a falling out with one of us, and she ran off. Even stole one of our shuttles," Zoe added, trying to sound flustered, partly because what she said was true, about the falling out that is.

The major narrowed his eyes and took another step toward Zoe. She didn't flinch.

"Very well," he said. "I'll report this to my superiors, but you're not of the hook. Denton!" he called to one of his footmen. "Bug the ship, I want to know where it goes and when," he ordered. Turning to Zoe and the rest of the crew, Mal still on the floor, he smiled. "We are going to keep track of your ship, temporarily I assure you, just to ...see how our citizens on the outer planets fend for themselves."

-8-8-8-8-

After almost an hour of Alliance men snooping around Serenity's many corridors, the major finally called his troops out and activated what Mal could only guess was a tracker, connected deep within the ship's core--Kaylee's domain.

The second the Alliance ships were out of range, Mal felt his knees grow weak, and he fell to the ground again. Zoe ran to his side and helped him up.

"Get Simon and River back in..." he said, "Get...Kaylee..."

"Mal, sit down, I'll handle this. Just--"

"No!" He yelled, through clenched teeth. The major had no doubt fractured several of Mal's ribs. He was in pain, Zoe could tell, but she could only imagine what he was going through, the pain he felt at knowing that the Alliance was after Inara. She knew him. She knew he was kicking himself for not being able to do more. She knew, and so she let him be.

He struggled, but got to his feet on his own. "Kaylee," he began again, " Get to the engine room. Figure out that gorramn tracker and get it off my ship." Kaylee nodded solemnly and sprinted off. Mal was angry but visibly hurting. "Jayne, go, go get Simon and River." Jayne quickly complied and Zoe was left with her captain by her side.

"Zoe..."

"I know Mal," Zoe said, still rattled at the events of the day. 'Why do they want Inara?' Zoe asked silently, gripping her captain's shoulder for support.

"Zoe I have to warn her, I have to find Inara and warn her." He looked to Zoe, one of his closest friends and finally let his emotions surface. Eyes watered and face slightly flushed, he whispered, "I have to find her."

Zoe just nodded.

-8-8-8-8-

A/N: kk, first chap up. first ff fic, please R/R-would really appreciate it. 


End file.
